


Underneath The Sheets

by oakleyfraser4



Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, TW for panic attack (minor), it's been a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: Written as a prompt one-shot contest for @cxsmictragedy“I don’t cry, it shows sign of weakness, of surrender”Random scene set in the latter half of season 4 after Emori is not sacrificed to test nightblood (thankfully). Applies to my "John Murphy & Emori's Forever series" because it most definitely could be a canon-related scene.*TW for minor panic attack*Oh and before you read this, get your mind out of the gutter! This is not the story you think it is. If your mind was never IN the gutter, then it might be what you think it is.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760818
Kudos: 22





	Underneath The Sheets

“Hey.” Murphy gripped the railing to steady himself, as he made his way to the top of the stairs. He was light headed and extremely tired but today had been an emotional one where he almost lost the girl he loves.

It still made him stop for a moment and catch his breath at those last few words.  _ The girl he loves _ . Wow. he never thought the boy whose father was floated and mother blamed for that man’s death would ever be capable of love. Just mere months ago, he was living out a banishment from the Delinquents camp. Now he was struggling to survive, still, but this time had a girl to think about. 

In the corner of the bedroom, the room that overlooked the lab, sat his girlfriend. She was curled up on the floor, knees tucked up to her chest and she looked like her thoughts were anywhere but in Becca’s lab. Murphy grabbed a thin blanket off the bed and slowly went over to Emori. “Hey, is everything okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Emori said, short and reserved, though she clearly wasn’t fine.

Murphy spread the blanket over Emori’s legs and crouched down near her. “You’re not fine, ‘Mori.” Emori doesn’t say anything but begins to tremble. Murphy, who has never seen his girlfriend like this before, is unsure of what to do.

So he does something that his dad used to do when Murphy had had a bad day at school. He quickly grabs the sheet of the bed and throws it over his and Emori’s heads. They’re in a fort, of sorts. And in it, at least when Murphy was a boy, his father let them talk about whatever without judgements. When they were done and the blanket came down, it was a rule that they didn’t discuss what was said underneath the sheets.

Murphy hadn’t done it since he father died. But it was all he knew how to do when someone was upset. Trying with Emori couldn’t hurt, right? Once he explained to her, calmly and softly that everything under the sheet wasn’t going to be discussed in the open air, he could feel her calm down a little. Her breathing slowed and she relaxed against the wall. Murphy just sat there and waited; he would be all ears if she decided she wanted to speak.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I don’t know if you heard me screaming at Clarke but I love you, Emori.” There, he said it. The L word.

Emori gave him a small smile. “I was afraid for you, John.” 

It didn’t hurt Murphy she didn’t say it back. “You were?”

“Of course. I always worry about you.” Emori reached out a hand, her mutant one, to touch his face. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You’ll never lose me,” Murphy answered instantly. He looked up into Emori’s eyes to see water blooming in them. Before he could brush them away, Emori beat him to it and swiped angrily at her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Emori said, sniffing and then looking away. “You must think I’m stupid for crying.”

Shaking his head, Murphy grabbed Emori’s hand in his. “Not in the least. There were tears in my eyes this afternoon when I thought you were going to, going to-” He couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud. 

“Die, John, die. You can say it.” Emori’s face hardened and she looked at a blank space of the sheet. “Do you want to know why I don’t cry?”

Murphy nodded. He didn’t say anything but searched Emori’s face. But she was all serious now, practically expressing no emotions. “If you want, you can tell me.” 

Emori took a deep breath. “I don’t cry, it shows sign of weakness, of surrender. Even though the man who died was not the real Baylis, there was a Baylis. And he taught me never to cry.” There was a glazed look in Emori’s eyes. She was clearly off in another place as she talked about this Baylis person.

For a long time, Murphy didn’t know how to respond. At last he just opened his arms and motioned for Emori to sink into them. She fell into his embrace, her head on his chest. Murphy toppled backwards, the sheet still over their heads and fell on the ground.

It was a much-needed hug. There had been a lot of emotions going around the past couple days, even hours. Sometimes all one needed was someone to hold them. That’s what Emori and Murphy hadn’t really done before, but they were willing to start. Though their relationship had mainly been physical, those feelings of love always crept in. It was inevitable with these two. Love was something that came naturally for them. It always would, no matter what.

Perhaps later, once Emori had really managed to work out the trauma of the day, she and Murphy would climb beneath the sheets. But for now, she was content with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat steady, steady along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
